


追情作爱07

by yzgtj



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzgtj/pseuds/yzgtj





	追情作爱07

“金泰亨，为什么是我？”田柾国抽回手，“你想过吗？你身边的人那么多，你为什么偏偏盯住我不放呢？”

“是我好骗？还是我对你最好，所以你就认准我了？”

“有一点点，是因为爱吗？”

“柾国……”田柾国看金泰亨被他问的愣住了，嗫嗫嚅嚅着，也不敢说是，也不敢说不是，睁着大眼睛看着他，眼泪都忘了流。

田柾国心里叹气，看来金泰亨还是不懂他在意的是什么，可是他早已经不想自己开口要了。

他总觉得，爱这个东西，需要对方明白，对方给才行，自己开口去要就变了味，不值钱了。

“你先回去吧，”田柾国别过头不看他，手却不听话地扯了一张纸巾递给他，“我还要忙。”

田柾国这是让他走，金泰亨知道，但是田柾国只是让他走，不等于以后都不让他来，何况，田柾国还给他递了纸巾给他。

金泰亨接了纸巾，心里虽然还是不想走，但是又怕惹田柾国生气，想着大不了明天再来，就捏着纸巾一步三回头地走了。

金泰亨走了之后，田柾国坐在办公室里呆坐了好几个小时，金泰亨送来的饭和菜都已经彻底冷了，田柾国还是拿起筷子吃了。

接下来几天，金泰亨似乎真的说到做到了，再也没来田柾国公司找过他，只是一日三餐都会安排店里的服务生送饭过来。

田柾国感觉自己吃也不是，不吃也不是，跟送餐的服务生说以后不要再送了，对方直摇头，说是他们老板让送的，他可不能不送。

田柾国也不能为难人家 一个干活的，因此只能作罢，想去直接找金泰亨说，但是想想他还是有点迟疑，不知道又会发生什么。

一来二去，最后就又鸵鸟了起来，这事儿就这么搁置了。

没过两天，他又出去出了个差，回来之后又忙了起来，公司接了个新的项目，手里的项目还没做完，新的又要开始，一根蜡烛两头烧，田柾国这下不是自己给自己加班的假忙了，是真忙。

忙起来他也就没心思去想，为什么他出差的这几天金泰亨就好巧不巧的一顿饭也没来送，一次也没跑空。

杨秘书给田柾国泡了杯茶，就回到自己的座位上，回金泰亨：“田总晚上估计又要出去吃饭了。”

田柾国每天吃着金泰亨送的一日三餐的时候，杨秘书则是每天都在饭点跑去KOOKV’s，除了早晨不营业之外，杨秘书的午饭和晚饭都是在那解决的——金泰亨送了她一张充值卡，还一直给她半价。

这不是个小便宜，但是杨秘书也心安理得地占了。她又不瞎也不傻，看得出田柾国和金泰亨的关系，给金泰亨通风报信，金泰亨能照顾好她老板，她老板身心也舒畅，她还能得些小便宜，真是一举三得的好事，她干嘛拒绝？

“最近这么忙啊？”金泰亨回她，“出差回来还以为能歇两天呢……”

“来新活儿了啊，”杨秘书噼里啪啦打字，“同时尬两个工程，确实有点吃不消。”

“那就这样一直不休息啊？”金泰亨继续问。

杨秘书知道他想问什么，回他：“我们倒还好，不过田总是真的有点累了，这几天降温了，他都没时间回家拿衣服，还是我昨天看不下去，问他要不要回家拿一件或者直接去买一件，他家里钥匙也没给我，所以最后让我去商场给他买了一件。”

“但是好像也有点晚了，今天上午就听他咳嗽，刚刚送茶给他，看脸色也不太好……”

“晚上他去哪儿吃饭啊？”金泰亨果然着急了起来，打算到时候去接田柾国回家，顺便帮他买点药看着他吃了。

杨秘书想也不想就把地址给了金泰亨，金泰亨道了谢，又跟她说店里明天上新品，有空来喝，不然说一声，让服务生送去也行。

下了线，金泰亨盯着杨秘书发来的地址又犹豫了。 

这些日子他天天从杨秘书这儿打探田柾国的消息，田柾国自然是不知道的，之前都还好说，不过是送个饭菜，现在如果他一声不吭就跑去田柾国谈生意的酒店里去找他，怎么想好像都有点跟踪狂的感觉？

还挺可怕的。

思来想去，金泰亨还是没去，但是又实在想见田柾国，最后给田柾国打了个电话田柾国今晚有没有空，田柾国不知道他打什么主意，直接如实回答说没空。 

金泰亨问：“最近是不是很忙啊？我看你很久没去公司，就去问了一下，他们说你出差了，后来出差回来也没见你……”

田柾国头靠在车窗上，闭着眼休息，说：“嗯，这两天确实有点忙。” 

“我听你声音好像不太对，是太累了还是生病了？” 金泰亨胡扯，电话里根本听不出田柾国声音有什么毛病，最多是有些疲惫，但是通过电话传到他那边，说是慵懒也没问题，要是没有杨秘书通风报信，他能听出来个鬼。

“没事，忙过这两天就好了。” 田柾国答，说完觉得自己好像语气太干硬了，又添了一句，“以前经常这样，没什么的。”

“那你，今晚回不回家啊？” 金泰亨问，说完怕田柾国误会，赶紧找补说，“那个，我就是，给你买了些常用药，想让你带着……”

“你要是不回的话，我，我给你放你办公室行吗？” 

不知道是金泰亨这几天温水煮青蛙的计划生效了，还是这会儿田柾国身心俱疲，被人这么熨帖地关心上一通，就尤其容易被攻陷，田柾国听他这样小心翼翼讨好自己的语气听的心疼，感觉自己之前对他那点怒气都散的差不多了。

他一再提醒自己不能这么轻易就再次掉进金泰亨的温柔陷阱，深呼吸了好几次才忍住了，跟金泰亨说：“谢谢你，我办公室还有备用药箱。我到了，挂了。”

然后就把电话挂了。

田柾国坐在车里，打开车窗，深秋夜里的风已经很凉了，吹两下头脑顿时就清醒了许多。

他想起几个月前他坐在金泰亨别墅外的那一晚，也是这样开着车窗吹风， 吹了一夜。

他送开被掐出好几个指甲印的手心，推开车门往酒店里走。

金泰亨被田柾国拒绝之后沮丧了好一会儿， 最后还是气哼哼地买了一堆药送去他公司，金泰亨去的时候大部分人都已经下班了，田柾国的办公室也锁门了，杨秘书也不在，他也没钥匙开田柾国办公室的门。

最后只能把药放在杨秘书座位上，又发了个消息给杨秘书，让她明天上班帮忙送到田柾国办公室里，然后又气哼哼地回家了。 

田柾国觉得自己可能真的是累着了，看着一桌子菜，一点胃口也没有，随便夹了几筷子，也没吃出什么滋味来，酒倒是喝了不少，结束了酒局之后已经快十二点了，他打了个车回家，到家之后强撑着理智去洗了个澡。

本来已经醉了六七分，洗澡被水蒸气一熏，晕的更厉害，头发也没擦干，就直接摔在床上睡着了。

结果第二天起来就头疼欲裂，他也分不清是头发没吹干冻得还是宿醉，但是今天他也不能休息，赶到公司把昨天谈的文件改好签完，再一抬头看时间，已经下午一点了。

这个点公司里静悄悄的，不是出去吃饭还没回来，就是在午休，他这大半天工作都是全凭意志挺下来的，紧绷了好几天的神经骤然放松下来，环境又极为安静，没一会儿就睡过去了。

金泰亨前一天跟杨秘书打过招呼了，这一天杨秘书也给他回了话，说药一大早就送过去了，不过田柾国今天来的有点晚，可能在家睡了一会懒觉。

金泰亨一听本来还挺放心，好歹多睡了一会儿，于是趁着中午杨秘书来吃饭的机会，跟她一起在店里吃了一顿，然后又拎着准备好的饭盒跟她一起回公司。

杨秘书已经在心里默认他和田柾国的关系了，看着他站在田柾国办公室门口敲门，还笑着跟他摆手，让他直接进去就行。

老板娘嘛，这有什么。

金泰亨被她这一招呼弄的十分受用，站在田柾国办公室门前跟朵花似的笑开了，偏还要拿出一副害羞的样子来，其实心里得意得恨不得出去嚷嚷。 

他象征性地敲了两下门，里面却没有动静，金泰亨笑容凝固了一秒，田柾国这是出去？不对啊，杨秘书明明说他在公司。还是去了洗手间？

金泰亨一边想着一边轻轻推开了门，办公室的灯还亮着，桌子上铺了满满一堆文件，田柾国西装外套和领带都没来得及脱，也没盖个毯子在身上，就这么躺在沙发上睡着了。 

这样睡着要多不舒服就有多不舒服，金泰亨皱眉，把灯给关了，又把窗帘拉上，再从旁边的休息室里拿出一条毯子给田柾国盖上。

盖上之后还是觉得田柾国脖子上那条领带怎么看怎么难受，感觉要勒得人喘不过气，看了好一会儿还是上手去拍田柾国，想把他叫醒。

谁知道叫了好几声，田柾国都没反应。金泰亨还以为他是睡的太熟了，心想叫不醒就叫不醒吧，自己直接帮他把领带去掉也行，还能让他多睡一会儿。

然而他的手刚伸到田柾国面前，就被田柾国呼出的热气给吓了一跳，明显比空气热了不止一两度，他立刻去摸了田柾国的额头，果然烫的厉害。

金泰亨顿时手忙脚乱起来，不知道是先把他叫醒，还是要先帮他把勒人的领带脱了，还是打120，手足无措了一会儿，他拍了拍自己的额头，让自己冷静下来，再用自己的手去摸田柾国的脖子。

一边摸一边叫田柾国，他的手偏凉，摸在田柾国身上就显得更凉，磨蹭了好一会儿，田柾国总算是睁开了眼 。

“柾国，柾国，你感觉怎么样？” 金泰亨扶他坐起来，田柾国歪歪斜斜地坐不稳，金泰亨干脆扶着他靠在自己胸前，“你发烧了，我送你去医院好不好？”

“你还能走吗？” 金泰亨用手去冰田柾国的脸，试图让他清醒一点，然而田柾国的眼睛总是对不上焦，“不行，我还是叫救护车吧。”

“不要，” 本来烧的晕晕乎乎的田柾国一听到救护车就清醒了，“我不去医院，不去医院。”

田柾国一直身体很好，没怎么生过病，金泰亨唯一一次见他生病，就是大二那年过年田柾国在他家楼下顶风冒雪等了他几个小时，第二天就发烧了，烧了一整天才好。

当时也是这样，金泰亨发现他烧的厉害，要送他去医院，结果他死活都不愿意，非说睡一觉就好了。他那么大块的一人，固执起来金泰亨真的弄不动他，于是只能跑去药店给他买药，吃了药又给他物理退烧，好一通折腾才把他给弄好。

现在隔了好几年，田柾国又发着烧被他搂在怀里，还是跟以前一样抗拒去医院，嘟嘟囔囔说自己是太累了，休息够了就好了。

金泰亨说好，那就不去医院，我送你回家。 

说完眼泪就掉了下来，眼前的田柾国和六年前的田柾国慢慢重合到一起，他心里不知怎么的，就又疼又酸的，眼泪停不下来。 

金泰亨抱着田柾国也腾不出手擦眼泪，只好拽着田柾国身上的毯子把鼻涕眼泪都往上蹭，胡乱擦了一通之后，他也不敢耽误时间，从田柾国办公室里翻出昨天他刚买的药，然后把田柾国扶起来往外走。

还好田柾国没彻底烧糊涂，还留着最后一丝清醒，摇摇晃晃能站起来，走不稳，但是金泰亨扶着他，他也还能走。不然他这个身高，这个块头，一般人真的弄不动他，估计得两个壮汉才能把他抬出去。

杨秘书看着金泰亨进去的时候一个人好好的，还支着耳朵听了半天，结果办公室隔音效果太好，她什么也没听出来，结果她放弃偷听之后，金泰亨竟然扶着田柾国出来了，田柾国一看就是病的不轻，这会儿连路都走不稳，深一脚浅一脚的，金泰亨搂着他的胳膊，鼻子眼睛都红红的，手上还拎着今天早晨她送进去的药。

“田总病了？”杨秘书赶紧凑上去想帮金泰亨扶一下田柾国，金泰亨却不让她碰，杨秘书讪讪地收回手，金泰亨生气她也可以理解，这毕竟算是她的失职，她身为田柾国的秘书，自己跑出去吃吃喝喝，结果自己老板病倒了都不知道……

杨秘书脑子转的飞快，金泰亨扶着田柾国走不快，她就冲进田柾国办公室，把田柾国的公文包给拿了出来，跟着金泰亨田柾国一起坐电梯下了楼，然后又帮金泰亨打了车，把包递给金泰亨：“这是田总的包，他家里的钥匙和车钥匙都在这里面。”

金泰亨脸色已经好多了，刚刚他也不是针对杨秘书，只是心里难受，脸上自然也好看不到哪儿去，这会儿接了田柾国的包，表情才明朗起来，跟杨秘书道了谢，说有事给他打电话。

金泰亨费了九牛二虎之力把田柾国弄回了家，扶着他睡在床上之后又帮他把外套和领带脱了，给他喂了药，金泰亨打算去浴室里接点热水给他擦擦身体，结果就被田柾国一把拽住了手腕。

田柾国人虽然病者，浑身软绵绵的，使不上力，但是他再使不上力，力气也比金泰亨大得多，往金泰亨腕子上一拽，就把金泰亨拽趴下了。

金泰亨倒在田柾国胸前哭笑不得：“你干嘛，我得先给你擦擦身体，别闹~”

田柾国跟没听见似的，继续拽着金泰亨的手把他往自己怀里拉，金泰亨虽然很舍不得推开，但是这个时候也实在不是搂搂抱抱的时候，最后在田柾国脸上额头上亲了好几下，再推开了田柾国。

既然已经拿到田柾国家的钥匙，住了进来，以后有的时候和田柾国卿卿我我。

金泰亨跑去浴室给田柾国放了盆热水，然后回到卧室，使出吃奶的力气把田柾国扒了个精光。金泰亨对着一丝不挂意识不慎清醒的田柾国咽了好几口口水，才忍住没有乘人之危，打湿毛巾开始给田柾国擦身。

温热的毛巾从田柾国身上的每一寸皮肤上游走了一遍，金泰亨重新拧了好几次毛巾，期间到底是没忍住，一只手拿毛巾往田柾国身上糊，另一只手就不安分地这儿捏捏，那儿摸摸，田柾国药效上来了，睡得很沉，任凭金泰亨的咸猪手在他身上到处乱摸都不反抗，金泰亨几乎摸上了瘾，最后摸到水都凉了，才不得不收了手。

给田柾国收拾好之后，金泰亨就直接拿了条被子给田柾国 盖上，连内裤都没给他穿，还美其名曰这样散热快。他跑去浴室快速地给自己洗了个澡，然后也什么都没穿，就赤条条地掀开田柾国的被子钻了进去。

时隔多日终于又爬上了田柾国的床，金泰亨一本满足，搂着田柾国的腰，一会儿也就睡过去了。

这一觉不知道睡了多久，反正是睡得天昏地暗，金泰亨醒的时候大脑一片空白，趴在被窝里愣了好久才想起来自己睡在田柾国床上。

想起田柾国还在发烧，金泰亨赶紧去摸了摸田柾国的额头，还有些烫，但是比起睡前已经好了很多，应该在退烧了。

金泰亨看了一眼时间，已经是晚上七八点了，他按亮了床头的小灯，又喂田柾国吃了一次药，田柾国还是睡得迷迷糊糊的，皱着眉，好像哪儿不舒服的样子。

金泰亨在他身上试探性地摸来摸去，他身上的皮肤也没那么烫了，出的汗干了，有些凉凉的，金泰亨从他的胸前摸到小腹，再准备继续往下摸腿的时候，手就碰到了一根滚烫的东西。

金泰亨掀起被子看了一眼，果然是他那根竖了起来，他的阴茎本来就很粗大，现在完全勃起状态下，看着有点吓人，张牙舞爪似的，怪不得要皱眉呢。

田柾国这玩意儿看着吓人，金泰亨却不怕它。瞥了一眼田柾国，还在半梦半醒地睡着，这会儿估计金泰亨把他卖了他也不知道，既然如此……金泰亨大眼睛转了转，伸手把田柾国的那根握在了手里，上上下下地套弄起来。

这可不是占他便宜，金泰亨一边费力地动手，一边想，我这是在帮他，他皱着眉肯定不舒服啊，我这是助人为乐呢……

结果助人为乐了没多大一会儿，金泰亨就把自己的火也助起来了，他有点心虚地看了田柾国一眼，发现对方还是没醒，金泰亨就大着胆子把自己的硬起来的阴茎和田柾国的贴在一起，握在自己手里开始打手枪。不过他的手活儿确实不怎么样，撸了没一会儿手就开始酸了不说，他们俩谁也没有要射的迹象，反而更硬了。

金泰亨松开手坐回去，甩着手歇了一会儿，他不是个勤劳的人——各种意义上的，这种时候竟然也想着“这么累不如就算了”，但是看了一眼田柾国，他又舍不得了，毕竟这么好的机会真的太难得了。

谁知道田柾国病好了之后会不会又拒他于千里之外。

掀开被子下了床，金泰亨一头扎进了浴室，一个人躲在浴室里给自己清理，但是想着床上的田柾国还硬着，心里不免着急，想速战速决。可是这活儿他之前也没做过，比起打手枪来就更生疏，捣鼓了好一会儿弄出了一身汗，脸也憋了个通红 ，才勉强弄个七七八八。

简单把身上的水擦了擦，又从浴室里拿了田柾国一罐面霜，这才跑回床上。

掀开被子一看，田柾国那根还直挺挺地站着，金泰亨一边感叹田柾国可真是持久力惊人，他捣鼓这么久把自己都捣鼓软了，田柾国还硬着，一边挖了一坨面霜出来，抹在田柾国的阴茎上，又上手撸了两把。

感觉差不多了，金泰亨就分开腿跨在田柾国身上，掰开自己的屁股，把田柾国的那根往里塞。田柾国的阴茎上被他涂满了面霜，滑不溜秋的，几乎要握不住，但是即使如此，还是只塞进去了一个龟头，就卡住了。

他刚刚只是简单地给自己清洗了一下，既没润滑也没扩张，本以为把田柾国的那根弄得足够润滑应该就可以了，谁知道还是不行。

虽然急着吃，但是金泰亨也不想把自己搞到肛裂，于是还是耐着性子又挖了一坨面霜出来，往自己屁股里塞。

给自己扩张和给自己灌肠到底哪个更羞耻，金泰亨一时之间也分不出来了，只好庆幸这个时候田柾国没醒，不然他脸皮再厚也挂不住。

毫无章法地伸进去两根手指捅了一会儿，金泰亨又伸进去一根手指，田柾国完全硬起来的阴茎就竖在他眼前，他不想肛裂就只能放弃偷懒。等到后穴可以轻松容纳三根手指以后，金泰亨已经累的气喘吁吁了。

不过都已经到了这一步，再累再苦他也得继续下去，不把田柾国吃到嘴里，他真是不甘心。

颤颤悠悠地重新分开腿跪坐在田柾国身上，金泰亨扶着那根戳在自己屁股上的肉棒往自己后穴里塞，龟头进入之后，虽然还是撑得他有点难受，但是好在不怎么疼了。

金泰亨呼了一口气，把膝盖往两边分的更开，慢慢把腰往下沉，双臀间那根又粗又长的性器随着他的动作，一点一点被“吞”了进去，直到整根都埋进他的屁股里。

金泰亨试着动了一下，感觉有点怕怕的，双手不自觉地撑在田柾国的小腹上，腹肌硬邦邦的手感给了他一点安全感，这才卯足了劲儿抬起屁股。

骑乘的感觉很奇怪，尤其田柾国还睡着，金泰亨有一种自己在迷奸他的错觉——也可能不是错觉，他们之前也试过骑乘，不过依旧都是田柾国主导，主要是金泰亨体力实在不怎么样，动不了两下就不愿意动了，最后都变成田柾国托着他的屁股帮他上上下下地动，而且主动权在他手里，他想让屁股里的那根往哪儿操，就能让它往哪儿操。没对准点会感觉有些隔靴搔痒，不够过瘾，但是真的操对了地方，他又爽的腿软，没两下就快要支持不住。

尤其现在田柾国又完全出不了力，他是完全靠自己，以往还能坚持三五分钟，这次才两三分钟就已经觉得自己不行了。

金泰亨停下来，趴在田柾国胸前，累的直喘气，歇了一会儿之后又重新开始，现在这个不上不下的状态，就算是他再懒，也不能说在这个关头停下来。

真的停下来感觉会死人吧，金泰亨哼哧哼哧地想，不管田柾国怎么样，至少他射不出来就要难受死。

中间不知道什么时候田柾国开始动起了腰，金泰亨被往上顶了一下，往下看了一眼，田柾国虽然还没睁眼，也不知道意识到底回笼了多少，但是金泰亨还是开心地不行，松了一口气，然后就更加配合地努力用下面的小嘴吞吐田柾国的肉棒。

刚刚喂的药可能这时候起了药效，田柾国下意识地往那处温暖湿润的洞口里不断地顶着，身上各个地方都在冒汗，浑身湿哒哒黏糊糊的，金泰亨却一点也不嫌弃，反而整个上半身都趴在田柾国身上，挨着田柾国一蹭一蹭的，田柾国往上顶的时候他就往下蹭，田柾国往下抽出来的时候他就往回蹭。

两个人配合默契，又干了好一会儿，后来金泰亨实在没力气了，把自己整个人都压在田柾国身上，只剩胳膊肘还撑在床上，让田柾国手脚并用地把他缠在怀里，一下一下地往他身体里捣。

直到最后田柾国又狠又快地在他甬道里来回抽插了几十下，搂着他翻了半个身子，把东西都射在了他肚子里，金泰亨自己也不知道什么射了，白花花的精液被两个人的肚子蹭来蹭去，弄得一身都是。

做完金泰亨也没力气去收拾残局，田柾国更是直接又睡过去了，金泰亨撑着仿佛有千斤重的眼皮，拽过不知道什么时候被踢到一边的被子，盖在两个人身上，田柾国的那根都还插在他身体里没拔出来，就这么沉沉的睡过去了。

不知道是金泰亨照顾的太过悉心了，还是做爱本来就有助于退烧，反正第二天田柾国再醒来，病已经好了个九成九，剩下的零点一还是因为烧了一整天没进食，饿得有些反胃，除此之外已经没什么不舒服的地方了。

反观金泰亨这个照顾人的人倒是有点惨，田柾国醒来之后看着怀里的人懵了一会儿，腿间的那根不由自主地变硬变热，惹得怀里的人无意识地哼哼唧唧起来，田柾国这才意识到不对，看到被子下面赤身裸体的两个人负距离接触的画面，田柾国一时之间脸上也有点挂不住。

他倒没仔细想如果不是金泰亨主动配合甚至是引导，自己昨天烧的意识都不清了，是怎么把自己和金泰亨都脱光再把人按在怀里操的，他尴尬的是，他和金泰亨本来刚刚勉强算是开始恢复正常的关系，这下又混乱了起来。

他说他们做不了恋人，也不想跟金泰亨做朋友，但是不是恋人也不是朋友，就又搞到了床上去。

田柾国轻手轻脚地把自己的阴茎从金泰亨体内抽出来，“啵”的一声之后，被填充了一整夜的穴口一时之间根本合不上，白色的液体流出来，把金泰亨的腿根都打湿了。

田柾国咽了一口口水，别开眼，把被子给金泰亨盖上，转身去了浴室，准备先把自己洗好再给金泰亨清理一下。

谁知道田柾国前脚刚进浴室，金泰亨后脚就醒了，一看身边没了人，金泰亨顿时就有点慌，听到浴室里的水声才稍微放下心，撑着身子坐起来，下床去浴室找田柾国。

以往他跟田柾国做完，第二天就浑身都疼，跟散了架似的，尤其是腰，田柾国做起来劲儿很大，撞得他屁股啪啪响，完事之后后劲上来，腰就酸的直不起来，连带着腿也站不稳。

昨天却因为田柾国发着烧，意识不甚清醒，做的时候也没之前那么大力，虽然现在他屁股和腰也还是疼，但是比起之前还是好了很多，走的是踉踉跄跄，不过还能走。

田柾国关了淋浴正在擦身体，就看到金泰亨推开浴室的门，光着身子斜倚在门上，自己都站不稳了，还在问田柾国感觉怎么样，还发不发烧了。

田柾国拿过睡袍穿好，把他拉到浴室里，尽量装作自然地说自己好得差不多了，让金泰亨赶紧洗洗。

说完田柾国就逃也似的关门走了，金泰亨看着关上的浴室门撇撇嘴，操都操过了，田柾国怎么还这样。

昨晚上烧的迷迷糊糊的时候可比现在诚实的多，抱着他不撒手不说，操他操的不挺带劲吗……田柾国肯定还是爱他的！

金泰亨期期艾艾地洗完澡，发现浴室里没有睡衣，也是，田柾国独居的房子里，哪会准备他的衣服。但是现在田柾国也醒了，他也不好意思光着出去，金泰亨打开个门缝喊田柾国，田柾国这才想起金泰亨还没穿衣服，从衣柜里拿了自己的一套睡衣递了过去。

金泰亨从浴室出去的时候，田柾国正在厨房里煮粥。他的厨房是开放式的，金泰亨一眼就看到他看着锅的背影，前面的锅里升腾出袅袅的水蒸气，田柾国拿着根勺子不停地在搅拌，生怕糊底。

金泰亨一直都不会做饭，田柾国厨艺却还不错，刚好跟他互补。大学的时候田柾国给金泰亨做了两年的饭，前段时间金泰亨天天给田柾国送饭的时候还在想，也不知道什么时候才能再吃一次田柾国给他做的饭，没想到这么快就实现了。

虽然只是一锅粥，也不是专门给他做的，田柾国自己也要吃，不过金泰亨这个时候哪顾得上计较那么多，睡完之后田柾国既没跑路也没让他走，还和他一起吃饭，四舍五入这就等于一起过日子了吧？

刚刚因为田柾国干巴巴的语气有点不开心的金泰亨，这下又开心起来。

田柾国看他光着脚出来了，又想起他还没有鞋，又给他拿了双室内拖鞋，让他先去休息一下，金泰亨站着没动，要去拿田柾国手里的勺子，说：“还是你去休息吧，病还没好全，再吃一次药吧。”

粥已经煮的差不多了，田柾国嗯了一声关了火，把勺子递给金泰亨，然后自己去吃药了。金泰亨盛了两碗粥出来，递给田柾国一碗，两个人坐在客厅里，相对无言地喝着粥。

金泰亨其实憋了一肚子话想跟田柾国说，但是现在这个情况，他突然 开不了口了，偷偷瞥了田柾国好几次，对方都低着头喝粥，留给他一个黑漆漆的发顶，把他的话都堵了回去。

好不容易把粥喝完，田柾国从他手里接过碗，去刷锅洗碗，金泰亨站在他身后，磨叽了好一会儿，还没要开口，就听卧室里他的手机响了，于是赶忙一瘸一拐地去卧室接电话。

电话是杨秘书打来的，问他田柾国怎么样了，他想说还没好，要再休息两天，但是又怕耽误田柾国 公司里的事，因此没回答，只问杨秘书是不是有什么要紧的事，杨秘书听他的语气没多着急上火了，猜测田柾国应该好的差不多了，其实公司里也没什么要紧的事，但是她不知道田柾国得旷工几天，因此打个电话过来问一问，心里好有个底。

金泰亨正要说再休息两天就好，结果话还没出口，手机就被人抽走了，他回头一看，刚好对上田柾国的脸，听见田柾国跟电话那头的杨秘书说他没事了，马上就去公司。

田柾国把电话挂了还给金泰亨，金泰亨接过电话，站在田柾国身后，看他从衣柜里拿衣服，知道他这是要出门，金泰亨有点不舍，想拽着他再在家休息一天，他好不容易有了这个能和田柾国独处的机会，还是在田柾国家里，让他眼睁睁地看田柾国走，他有点做不到。

而且田柾国一走，可能他也要走了，下次再进田柾国家门，就又不知道是哪年哪月了。

这么一想，他跟田柾国跟的就更紧了，像个田柾国的跟屁虫似的，直到田柾国到门口了，他还傻乎乎地跟着，田柾国站在门外堵着门口，问他是不是要穿着睡衣出门，他这才意识到自己身上穿着田柾国的睡衣。

“我，我也没别的衣服，”金泰亨支支吾吾的，“昨天穿来的衣服脏了，不能穿了……”

“嗯，我知道，”田柾国说，“你先休息一下吧，我回来之后再洗。”

金泰亨傻傻地“哦”了一声，然后就被田柾国关在了门里面。

田柾国脚步声都远了，金泰亨才反应过来，田柾国这是让自己等他回家的意思？没让自己走？

想明白这一点金泰亨高兴地差点原地蹦起来，感觉腰也不酸了，屁股也不疼了，甚至想捋起袖子大干一场，当个贤惠的田螺姑娘，帮田柾国把家里打扫一番。

但是想归想，他把脏衣服塞进洗衣机就卡住了，他不会用洗衣机。自己家的都不会用，更别说田柾国家的了，犹豫了两分钟，他当机立断地打了经常去他家打扫的那个钟点工阿姨的电话，让她来田柾国这边。

等到钟点工阿姨赶过来，把田柾国家里里里外外打扫一遍，再离开，一共也才两个多小时。

钟点工阿姨走了好一会儿田柾国才回来，刚进家门就觉得不太对劲，问金泰亨怎么回事，金泰亨为了在田柾国面前装贤惠，脸皮也厚了起来，大言不惭地说自己在这闲着也没事，就把家里打扫了一下。

一边说还一边小心翼翼地观察田柾国的表情，看田柾国没怀疑，脸色还有点讶异，金泰亨按捺住心里的嘚瑟，装作不好意思地跟田柾国说：“本来还想做个晚饭的，不过你也知道我不会做饭，怕把你厨房给弄坏了，就没做……”

“我来做吧。”

田柾国把公文包放下，回到卧室里把西装脱掉换家居服，金泰亨一直就跟在他身后，看他脱衣服也不回避，眼睛直勾勾地盯着他看，田柾国被他盯得有些别扭，但是又不好开口让他出去，毕竟两个人前一晚才肉贴肉地睡过一夜，自己浑身上下金泰亨哪儿没看过？这个时候再说不让看，未免有些矫情。

“你看看冰箱里还有什么能吃的，没有的话，还得叫外卖。”

田柾国脱掉了上衣，准备换裤子了，金泰亨还守在他身后，他急中生智想出来个借口支开了金泰亨，看金泰亨往厨房走了，就立刻脱掉了西装裤，换上了家居裤。  
金泰亨知道田柾国 故意支开他，果然，等他打开冰箱瞅了一眼再回来，田柾国早就换好了衣服。

切，小气鬼。金泰亨心里默默吐槽，不想给我看我也早就看光了，还睡了不知道多少次了呢……

眼看着天一点一点地黑下去，田柾国去厨房里切切煮煮，金泰亨接了个咖啡店经理打过来的电话，说自己明天还要再休息一天，后天再去店里，让对方再盯一天，给他算加班。  
挂了电话之后又把药拿给田柾国，让田柾国吃了药，金泰亨回到田柾国卧室里发了一会儿呆，想待会儿该怎么办。

看着手机他下意识地想打电话给姜以楠求助，但是想起之前姜以楠对他和田柾国的态度，又想起姜以楠给他介绍任若磊这件事，又把电话收了起来。

算了吧，还不如靠自己。

金泰亨有点犯愁，现在他和田柾国显然还没彻底和好，虽然自己现在是进了田柾国的家门，田柾国也没开口让自己走，但是如果自己死皮赖脸赖着不走，自己心里一直忐忑着不说，田柾国心里肯定也是别扭的，这样不上不下的，还不如自己干脆一点，主动离开，说不定田柾国还会出于客气留他一下。

舍不着孩子套不找狼，金泰亨在心里给自己打气，为了以后名正言地进田柾国家门，为了以后天天睡田柾国，现在先以退为进，是从长远考虑，是从大局出发，没什么吃亏的！

可是他好不容易做好了心理准备，刚从卧室里出去，看到穿着家居服的田柾国在客厅里摆放碗筷，长袖的上衣被卷到手肘，露出他结实的小臂，领口的扣子开了两颗，隐隐约约看得到里面的胸肌，偏偏这么个雄性荷尔蒙爆炸的男人，还为他洗手作羹汤，铁汉柔情也不过就是这样了吧！

金泰亨看的眼冒红心，果断把吃完晚饭就告辞走人的计划推到了明天早上，今天晚上怎么说也要留下来再睡一晚！

吃完晚饭田柾国没让金泰亨洗碗，他觉得下午金泰亨瘸着腿还帮他打扫家里的卫生，怎么着也不能再让金泰亨干活了。金泰亨也没跟他抢，自己一头钻进浴室里，把浴室的门反锁了，然后面红耳赤地给自己清洗扩张。

一边听着外面的动静，一边在自己屁股里扣扣弄弄，金泰亨还有功夫担心今天晚上田柾国病好了，整个人清醒的不能再清醒，要是不愿意睡他了可怎么办？那他这么费心费力的，把自己洗干净了送过去，人家都不吃，自己多没面子啊……

最后澡也洗好了，屁股也洗干净了，就是不敢出去了。金泰亨坐在马桶上发呆，门外的田柾国听里面很久没有动静，推门又推不开，顿时有点着急，问金泰亨怎么了，是不是有什么事。

金泰亨看着门外田柾国的身影，咽了口口水，闭上眼深呼吸了一下，一不做二不休直接把门开了，田柾国愣了一下，刚想开口问金泰亨还好吗，就被金泰亨吻住了。

第二天早晨田柾国还没醒，金泰亨就走了。走的时候还穿着田柾国的睡衣，他的衣服昨天钟点工阿姨已经帮他洗了，在阳台上晾了一晚上，早已经干了，但是他故意没穿，连鞋子都是穿的田柾国家的室内拖鞋，只拿了个手机走，打车到家之后用手机付的车费。

虽然人走了，但是要留点自己的痕迹在，金泰亨是这么想的，他的衣服还留在田柾国家，田柾国的衣服还在他这里，不管下一次是什么时候见，总之见面的理由已经有了。

金泰亨回到家之后也没换衣服，直接穿着田柾国的睡衣又睡了个回笼觉，然后在家歇了一天哪儿也没去，泡了个澡喝杯红酒敷个面膜，睡前还敷了个臀膜，对着镜子搔首弄姿了一会儿，又给自己预约了个明天的精油spa，这才安心地睡了。

TBC


End file.
